


The Elf and the Pureblood

by softboimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Elves, Draco is being an angsty boi, Draco is talented, Draco thinks so too but doesn't know it yet, Dumbledore kinda sucks too, Elves, F/M, Umbridge is a bitch, Umbridge is her Own Warning, Wizards, doesn't know what the heart wants, elves are amazing, so are elves but at different things, sometimes Nex needs to chill too tho, what have I created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboimp/pseuds/softboimp
Summary: Harry and the rest of Hogwarts believe the 5th year to be normal but Dumbledore shakes things up with the introduction of a new student who isn’t even human. Shenanigans occur. And Draco is intrigued.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. There. I disclaimed it.

The fifth year at Hogwarts started much differently than other years. As Dumbledore stood to address his students, an expectant hush swept over the upturned faces. 

“My dear children, it is a joy to see you all here, safe and sound. A reminder to our new students and certain others that the forbidden forest is completely out of bounds as is Hogsmead to any student below third year. Also, we have a new addition to our teaching staff. Professor Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic has agreed to take up the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts, “he broke off to clap, the rest of the students half-heartedly clapping along with him. “And finally, a new student has been accepted here under special circumstances, for she is the first non-human student we have ever taught. Due to her elven heritage, the sorting hat cannot sort her into a house so Ms. Lofland will be spending four weeks each in every house to determine which one will best suit her.” 

The side door opened behind the faculty table and a figure stepped out and stood poised next to the table, head tilted towards Dumbledore in uncertainty. Every student in great hall craned their necks, even stood up, to get a look at the new mysterious new student. From what they could tell, she was tall and willowy, with dark wavy hair that reached her shoulders. Dumbledore nodded back to her and gestured towards the Hufflepuff table, indicating she should join them. Lofland strode down the steps quickly and took her place next to a Hufflepuff fifth year that gaped at her openly before quickly making room for her. 

Draco nudged Blaise and Pansy, “Why do you think that Dumbledore has allowed a nonhuman in this year? And what’s with that Umbridge woman…” Draco eyed the plump pink woman in disgust, immediately catching on that something was amiss. 

Pansy flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes and stared intensely at the elf that was making no move to interact with the wide-eyed students around her, but merely stared down at the worn wood of the table in front of her. “I didn’t know about this at all and my parents are very connected. Dumbledore must have made an inside decision and didn’t tell any of the members in the Ministry of Magic.”

Draco could see her itching for a parchment and quill to tell her parents about the scandal that was unfolding. Blaise glanced at Draco and then at Umbridge, “I’d be careful around her mate. I heard she’s not one to mess with, because her methods to get into Fudge’s inner circle were violent to say the least. 

Draco scoffed, “she wouldn’t dare do anything to me. I’m a Malfoy,” he said somewhat bitterly. He was glad to be at Hogwarts instead of Malfoy Manor, which was the first time he could honestly admit it. Ever since Potter had stumbled out of the maze last term with a dead Cedric Diggory and the news that Voldemort was once again at full power, things had changed in the Malfoy household. Draco shuddered and glanced up, his gaze catching on the elf again and surprised at finding her looking directly at him. Her eyes were slanted and he was surprised to see that they were dark crimson. Draco held her gaze for a second more before he dropped it. “Aren’t elves supposed to be nature hippies or something?”

Pansy scoffed, obviously jealous at Draco’s interest in the newcomer. “There isn’t just one type of elf- there are a couple different species. I know what kind you’re thinking of but I don’t think that’s what Lofland is. She looks more like a Mountain elf…or maybe a Dark elf, but Dumbledore would never let one of those into Hogwarts.”

Draco glanced over at Dumbledore, who was talking merrily to Professor McGonagall while eating roast turkey. “Well he willingly lets death eaters onto the premises so maybe a dark elf isn’t such a stretch for him,” he muttered under his breath. 

Blaise was the only one to hear him and raised a questioning eyebrow, “Had a rough summer?”

Draco winced and his left hand ghosted over his ribs. “You might say that.”

Blaise’s eyes flashed and he prodded Draco’s ribs gingerly, checking for broken bones. “Looks like you got off easy mate, I think it is mostly bruising, I don’t feel anything that’s broken.”

Draco looked even more pale than he normally did but he nodded jerkily. “Ill see you later,” he said shortly as he got up and walked quickly from Great Hall. 

\--

Draco had been lying in his bed for hours. Memories from the summer had been in his head since he had arrived. He sighed. Draco had thought that finally getting away from his parents and the death eaters and the looming presence of Voldemort would clear his mind but it did quite the opposite. The time was nearing three in the morning when he decided to get up and take a walk. He had long since memorized every short cut from the Slytherin rooms to a small doorway almost concealed behind a large shrub on the grounds. Emerging into the bright moonlight, he breathed in and leisurely strode over to the lake, his dark cloak pulled over his head for concealment. This is what he had needed- some fresh air away from everyone and their opinions. He needed to find his own thoughts that had been chased away by his domineering father and his threatening company.

Draco was halfway around the lake when he saw something ahead of him that made him pause. There was someone sitting by the lake, a cloak like his own covering the figure and making it unidentifiable. Figuring it couldn’t really be something that could hurt him, he made his way over slowly, stopping a couple of feet away. 

The figure didn’t turn its head but a low voice murmured, “what?”

Draco looked away, staring out across the slow-moving lake, “Nothing, I was just wondering who would be wandering out here at this hour.”

The figure scoffed, “says the human that is doing the exact same thing.”

“Human? Does that mean you’re…”

The figure pushed back its hood, revealing coppery skin and red eyes, “Surprise. It’s me.”

“Oh…Lofland right?”

“Yes. And you’re—“

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Right…the boy with the bad summer. How are your ribs?” She looked up innocently at him and Draco gaped at her.

“I’m…what, how did you know…wait, you probably have advanced hearing or some shit like that?”

Lofland glanced down, “Some shit like that…”

Draco sighed. Without really thinking about it, he sat down a couple of feet away from the elf, then laid back in the grass, letting the hood slip off and his silver hair splay around him. He was tired of not being able to sleep and be in constant fear for his life. He had closed his eyes and when he blinked them open the elf was staring at him again. It was his turn to murmur “what?”

“You are…you’re not like the others.” She waited a beat before adding, “It’s nice.”

Draco frowned. “Don’t get too used to it. I don’t associate myself with creatures.”

Lofland’s eyes narrowed, “I wouldn’t expect you too, a great pureblood like yourself.”

“Do you have something against purebloods or is it just all wizards in general?”

A dark look crossed her face and Lofland brushed her hair behind her ear, “it doesn’t matter.”

Draco was caught on the movement, for it had revealed one of her sharply pointed ears and he had the strangest desire to reach out and touch it. He caught himself in the middle of doing just that and reigned in the abnormal desire. “Enjoy the lake,” he said shortly as he rose and left her there in the gleaming moonlight, staring after him.


	2. Professor Umbridge

After a sleepless night, Nex started the morning by sitting with the Hufflepuffs, avoiding the humans that stared openly at her, and trying to stomach some of the food on the table. Everything she had tasted so far had a weird aftertaste, as though some ingredient inside was rancid. Maybe she should request food fit for an elf and not this human fare. But she didn’t want to be ungrateful to Dumbledore for taking her in. Her fingers tightened around the fork in her hand as she remembered the fateful night Dumbledore had showed up at the smoking ruins of her home just in time to help her put out the fire that had been threatening the forest around them. 

A loud crash nearby interrupted her line of thought and she looked down at the mangled remains of the silver fork in her hand. Looking over Nex saw that the cause of the crash had been a foolish student dropping her tea cup as another student whispered to her. Clumsy, ignorant, stupid, insipid humans. Except for…her eyes searched the Slytherin table and found the shock of white blond hair…except for him. He wasn’t so bad. 

The bell rang. Nex’s first class happened to be with professor Umbridge who she could tell at a glance that the professor already possessed a deep-seated hatred for her. Nex’s Hufflepuff classmates didn’t seem to be bothered by Umbridge in the slightest but Nex knew as she seated herself in a rigid wooden chair that their compliance was probably due to them not knowing why Umbridge was truly here in the first place. As the class settled themselves Umbridge let out a little cough as if to alert the class to her presence. The class stilled in anticipation for their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not one professor had ever made is past a whole year of teaching and the students were eager to learn if this year’s professor was going to be competent or not. 

“Wands away please,” Umbridge announced and the eagerness about the Hufflepuffs immediately evaporated. “Ms. Lofland, stand up please.” Umbridge called in a simpering voice. Nex stood hesitantly, unsure of what would happen next. “I do believe that I petitioned against having…creatures in my classroom and so I wonder why you are here?”

The class inhaled sharply and Nex quickly reigned in her emotions before they could betray her. “Professor Dumbledore mentioned your views to me and countered that my species should in no way hinder my learning capabilities, especially from someone with your sensibilities.” 

Umbridge’s face turned red in anger and her already permanent scowl deepened, “Did the headmaster actually say that or are you just being a lying filthy monster disgracing this school even further?”

Rage ran hot through Nex as she struggled to control herself, even so, the table she stood behind trembled slightly and her eyes turned matte black. “I may have paraphrased but if you continue to doubt me, this may prove my earlier statement,” Nex retrieved a letter with Dumbledore’s seal on it and summoning the smallest gust of wind, blew the letter in Umbridges’ direction and smacked her in the face with it. A slight snicker rose among the students as Umbridge shrieked in surprise and batted the letter away from herself. Nex allowed a small grin to show up on her face, even as Umbridge glared furiously up at her. “My apologies professor,” she said in a clearly unapologetic tone. 

Umbridge looked as if she might spontaneously combust until all of a sudden her face went blank. Smoothing down her salmon-colored cardigan, she retrieved the letter that had fallen to the floor and opened it, reading quickly. Sit down Ms. Lofland and a weeks worth of detention for you as well for using elemental magic against a professor.” Nex sat down slowly, suspicious of the calm facade that Umbridge had. Surely, from what she knew of humans, this one should be screaming by now, however, an eerie calm had taken over her countenance and it reminded Nex of the calm before the storm.

\--

Draco had only just got out of potions when Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy ran up the hallway to catch up with him. “Umbridge wants to talk with you Draco,” Pansy gushed out, her eyes taking on a scheming look as she tried to take his hand. 

He brushed her off and asked, “Did she mention why by any chance?”

“No she just said come see her after potions. Do you want us to come with you?” she asked.

Draco quickened his pace and broke away from the trio, “I’m good. I’ll see you later.” Why would Umbridge want to see him, he wondered. Was it because of the ties that his father had to the ministry? Did she want him to become a spy for her and inform her of the inner workings of Hogwarts? Draco’s thoughts spun. He wasn’t sure where his allegiances lay. When he was younger, he had always followed his father’s orders and believed in his way of life but recently Draco had begun to reevaluate his own beliefs. Looking up, Draco realized he had walked to Umbridge’s office and had been standing at the door without realizing it. Hurriedly looking around to make ure no one had caught him zoning out, he knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” called Umbridge’s girlish voice. Steeling himself, he entered into a room which was filled with various shades of pink that clashed horribly with each other. 

“You wanted to see me professor?” he asked politely. 

Umbridge stood up from her desk and reached out to shake his hand, “Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure. I’ve worked with your prestigious father for many years and I was hoping to be able to work with you as well.” She gestured for him to sit and he did, shivering from the feeling of her pudgy, wrinkled hand around his own. “You see, I have need of a smart, talented, pure-blood boy like you to ease my way into the way of Hogwarts life. Certain rules need to be upheld, new rules must be introduced, I must gain more respect from students and faculty alike, and above all, filthy creatures and half-breeds should not be allowed on the grounds, much less be taught at this establishment.”

Draco’s stomach tightened at the mention of Lofland. Although he had no connection to her and barely knew her, he was finding it hard not to come to the elf’s defense. Swallowing his anger, he raised his eyebrows and asked, “What would you like me to do?”

Umbridge’s toad-like face creased into a disturbing smile, “That’s the spirit my dear. Your father will be very pleased when he learns about this. For now, if you can come here tonight, I am having a…student serve her first detention and just in case she tries something, I thought it would be good if you kept her in her place.”

\--

Nex didn’t necessarily dislike the Hufflepuffs, she just didn’t care for them at all. A few of them had offered their condolences after Umbridge’s class, but she shrugged them off. They didn’t mean anything to her, and it wasn’t like the students could do anything for her. What was the meaning of trying to become friends with others if they had no use. The rest of her classes had passed without incident. She had been transfiguring objects since a young age so that class had been a breeze, however she was woefully behind in subjects like divination, which she had no interest for, and in charms. Potions had been very interesting, especially with Professor Snape. Nex had been wondering whether he had recognized her at all beginning of the year feast since he had traveled through elves’ territory many times when she was younger. He hadn’t treated her any differently than any other student even though he gave no indication he knew her. But given the current mood of faculty and students, Nex was sure that Snape wouldn’t want anyone to know he had contact with an elf. Especially when the students learned she was a dark elf. It obviously didn’t mean she was evil, but many of her ancestors had assisted the dark lord into power. 

As evening approached, Nex made her was towards Umbridge’s office. Her head filled with dark thoughts as she neared, wondering idly how much pressure it would take to snap Umbridge’s thick neck. If only the professor knew how much power Nex wielded, then she wouldn’t have dared to disgrace her in the classroom. But Dumbledore had told her to lie low, and if any intentional maiming or killing of professors occurred, he would have no choice but to let her go. 

When she reached Umbridge’s office, she knocked once and entered, not waiting to be allowed in. Umbridge looked up from a stack of papers and her eyes flared when she saw Nex. “Ah, Ms. Lofland, please take a seat over there. You will be writing lines today.” 

Nex gracefully sat down at the table and glanced at Umbridge. She looked like she was waiting for something and Nex was just wondering what she could be waiting for when someone else knocked at the door. Umbridge asked them to enter and Draco Malfoy stepped in. Glancing over at her he seemed startled for the briefest of moments before his face smoothed out once more. 

“Mr. Malfoy, please make yourself comfortable here, by my desk. As for you Ms. Lofland, you will write ‘I am a filthy half-breed’ until I determine that the message has…sunk in.” Umbridge smiled to herself. 

Nex closed her eyes, remembering what Dumbledore had said again. She couldn’t be expelled right after he had been able to get her accepted here. Opening her eyes again she glanced at Draco. He wasn’t looking at her but his jaw was tight and his fingers were gripping his knees so hard his knuckles were white. Taking the quill in her right hand, she examined it closely before a feeling of dread swept through her. No ink was included and with a point that sharp, Nex had a feeling this was a blood quill. Not many wizards knew this but blood quills had been designed by elves to punish their young. Elven societies were harsh and growing up in them had taught Nex that you cared for yourself before others. Blood quills were a harsher punishment than most because they were designed to leave the wound left by them open for a much longer time than any other normal cut. Thus the wound would hurt for much longer and bleed for hours until the elf’s naturally quick healing abilities finally overcame the blood quill’s influence. It was doubtful that Umbridge knew this, but Nex was hardly going to bring an elf’s weakness up in front of the biased professor. Gripping the quill hard, she brought it to the parchment and wrote ‘I am’ she felt the searing pain on the back of her left hand ‘a filthy half-breed’ she felt blood slither a cold line down her wrist. The letters appeared in dark crimson on the parchment, glistening in the low light from the lamp on Umbridge’s desk. 

As Nex continued to write, she was reminded of her home. It may have been a harsh place, but it was also an elven city. She was together with her peers. The non-stop practices and tournaments and tests she had to go through were with her friends. They were together through everything. Even the punishment that she found herself serving were always with one of her group, since they usually got in trouble together. Nex moved her left hand slightly, arranging it into a more comfortable position and glanced up sharply when she heard a harsh intake of breath. Draco was staring at her hand with horror across his features. Nex looked down too and saw the despicable words carved into her skin, along with little trails of blood that seeped down her wrist and had been collecting on the table. The movement of her hand had made a smear of blood across the surface. 

Nex tugged up the sleeve of her robes over her hand and looked back up at Draco. “Do you have something you would like to say Malfoy?”

At this, Umbridge looked up and stared at Draco, as if waiting for him to pass a test. 

Draco cleared his throat. “Why would you think that Lofland. You deserve everything you get.” His voice may have been as cold as ice but his eyes, that were staring directly at Nex’s, flashed with something akin to…sorrow.

It was over an hour later of tense silence when Umbridge finally arose and walked slowly around her desk. Holding out her hand, she motioned for Nex’s left. Instead Nex rose as well. Draco stood quickly, gracefully, alert and ready to act. “Let me examine your hand, then you may leave.”

Nex’s eyes turned from black to crimson as she glared at Umbridge. “I believe you already know what you will find.”

Umbridge appeared jubilant when she watched blood slowly drip from Nex’s left sleeve onto the floor. “What I believe is that I have found a weakness in a race that appeared to not have many.”

Nex shoved the desk out of her way and stepped closer to Umbridge, “I would be careful if I were you. Making students hate you is one thing, but making enemies with a dark elf is quite another.”

Umbridge swelled slightly as she inhaled. Her beady eyes were knowing as she said, “Ill see you tomorrow night Ms. Lofland. Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to escort Ms. Lofland out the door.” Umbridge returned to her desk, looking triumphant. Nex stooped to grab her bag and exited the office with Malfoy right behind her, one hand brushing the small of her back. 

Once they had put enough distance between themselves and Umbridge’s office, Nex spun, knocking Malfoy’s hand off of her and hissed at him threatening, her slightly longer canines glinting dangerously. 

Draco backed up quickly, one hand gripping his wand. “I had no idea she would be using a blood quill.”

Nex didn’t say anything but stepped backwards, down the corridor. Draco didn’t know why but her mistrust was twisting his insides and he knew he had to say something to convince her that he didn’t hate her. 

“Lofland, you knew I couldn’t do anything in front of her, I had no idea…” his pleas were falling on deaf ears. The elf looked scornfully at him, her hair shifting and the tips of her pointed ears showing through, reminding Draco he was not dealing with just another student. She had admitted she was a dark elf. Without another word, Nex turned and walked away. Draco watched her go, watched as she practically glided down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. 

This shouldn’t bother him so much. What was it about her?


	3. Blood-Replenishing Potion

Draco went to see his godfather almost immediately after the detention. The only thought in his head was to seek out the one person who could possibly help him and that would be on his side. His pace quickened as he descended to the dungeons until he was practically sprinting to his godfather’s office. When he came to the entrance, he stopped, trying to gather his wits and slow his heart which was thumping so hard he could feel his entire body resounding with the beat. Before he could knock, the door swung inward and Snape stood there, his robes billowing around him and a set sneer on his face. He had been clearly expecting someone else and froze, before his expression neutralized and he beckoned Draco into his office. 

“Draco, what a surprise.”

Unable to care about pleasantries, Draco burst out, “Severus I have…it’s really bad. Umbridge basically tortures students during detention and I need to know if blood-replenishing potions work on anyone, not just wizards, because there was so much blood, it was on the desk and the floor. She was really hurt and—“ 

Snape stopped Draco’s rant, placing a hand on his shoulder, forcing him down into a chair, and opened a cupboard, retrieving a potion, and placed it in Draco’s hand. “Drink this, it’s a calming draught.” 

Draco downed it in one gulp and immediately felt his mind clear and his heart slow. He let out a sigh and slumped back into the chair. 

Snape eyed him, “Now that you feel better, can you tell me what happened and why you need blood-replenishing potion?” 

Draco nodded and began the story from when he was called to Umbridge’s office. When he had finished, Snape’s face was grave. 

“Umbridge is clearly more dangerous than she originally seemed. And foolish, because what witch would try to wound and anger a dark elf with no one but a student for backup?” Draco glared at his godfather and Snape laughed at his expression. “Oh, I’m not trying to insult your magical expertise mearly trying to convey the fact that dark elves are extremely dangerous when provoked. They have inherent elemental magic that is literally part of them so they don’t have to have a wand to channel their power.”

“Then why is the elf here? If she already can cast magic so effectively then what is the benefit of coming to a wizards’ school?”

Snape sighed and shook his head. “The specific details have not been imparted to me, but I do know that she suffered a grave tragedy and Dumbledore showed up to give her a place here and protect her from the Dark Lord’s influence.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “The Dark Lord is after an elf?”

“It would seem so. What exactly he plans to do with her, it is unclear, but I would suppose that having a powerful dark elf on your side doesn’t hurt one’s chances in this war.” 

Draco tapped his fingers nervously on the side of his knee. He didn’t know if he should tell Snape that he didn’t think he wanted to get the dark mark. Could he trust him? Draco’s thoughts were interrupted by Snape clearing his throat. 

“In answer to your original question Draco, blood-replenishing potions would work on Ms. Lofland however, if she needs more, tell her to come directly to me. I’ll only be using my godson as a delivery boy once. And Draco, it is good you fell concern for your fellow students, but let it lead to nothing more than concern. It is dangerous to form attachments with elves, or anyone right now for that matter. If you must confide in anyone, let that be myself, for I will keep your secrets. You can trust me.” Snape looked as if he wanted to say more but instead he silently handed another potion to Draco. 

Standing, Draco took the potion and slid it into the pocket of his robes, “I will take your advice under consideration and..thank you.”

\--

Draco was making his way back to the Slytherin common room when he realized that Lofland might be outside tonight as she had been the previous night. He carefully navigated corridors, keeping a look out for Filch and his scrawny cat until he made it out onto the grounds. Leisurely walking towards the lake, he enjoyed to cool night air and the sliver moonlight casting distorted shadows onto the grass. 

He saw the elf as he drew nearer to the lake. Her skin was gleaming and he briefly wondered if elves gained any power from moonlight. She was completely still, eyes closed, and if she hadn’t been sitting upright, he might have wondered if she was dead. Draco knew that Lofland had sensed his presence because her pointed ears twitched with annoyance and her calm features tensed. 

“I just came to give you this, “he said as he brought out the potion and placed it on the grass near her.

The elf opened her eyes. They were red-rimmed and there were dark shadows under them, like she hadn’t slept in a week. “What is it?” she asked, her long fingers wrapping around the small crystal bottle and eyeing it suspiciously. 

“It’s blood-replenishing potion. Severus said the next time you need it just come to him directly.”

Lofland gave no indication she had heard him and uncorked the potion, sniffing it before swallowing it quickly. A little color returned to her skin and she dipped her head, taking low steady breaths before looking up at Draco and saying, “Thank you. I’ll go to Professor Snape the next time I need a potion.”

The statement was clearly a dismissal but he remained standing by her. “Has your hand healed yet?”

Lofland glared at him, “Why are you so curious? Didn’t get your fill of watching me carve open my hand for three hours?”

Draco’s face hardened into a cold mask. “I was merely concerned. I had no idea what Umbridge had been planning and I can’t openly defy a ministry official and professor in my current position.”

The elf rose until she stood facing Draco. “I don’t need your concern or your pity or your half-hearted excuses. Thank you for the potion. Now leave.”

Draco stood his ground, unsure what his motivation for not leaving was, but not willing to do as the elf asked. “I don’t pity you, I just wantd to make sure you were okay.”

“Why do you care?” the elf snapped at him. “I’m just a half-breed to you…wizards. I hear you even hate your own kind that aren’t born into pureblood families. What did you call Granger? Oh that’s right, a filthy mudblood. If you treat your own species like that, then what does that make me?” Lofland was close enough Draco could see the crimson of her eyes burning into him. “Leave,” she stated, turning away from him. 

“I—,” Draco started but the elf whirled around before he could try to defend himself.

“I said leave.” Her words were accompanied by a sudden fierce wind that pushed him back, further and further, until he had no choice but turn around and leave.


	4. Making Peace

Potions and charms were quickly becoming Nex’s favorite classes. Everyone had told Nex that Professor Snape was the most unpleasant professor to have but Snape had treated her as a normal student, not assuming anything about her just based on her race, and he never called her out to test her abilities on her varied schooling experiences. Nex found the art of potions was soothing to her; crushing, squeezing, stirring, pulverizing, the small yet important details made her appreciate Snape’s flawless demonstrations even more. Dumbledore had kept up a stream of letters to Nex telling her how important it was for her to blend into the background, to not cause so many fights with professors, and generally be invisible. So with that in mind, Nex stayed after class in Potions and waited until they were alone before approaching Snape. 

He raised his eyebrows at her as she approached his desk silently. “Why are you here and not in your next lesson?”

“Professor Snape I wanted to let you know that your lessons most instructive and I find myself…growing fascinated with the art of potions. If you ever need any extra help, please don’t hesitate in asking.”

He pressed the tips of his fingers together, peering up at Nex under large dark brows. “I was under the impression that you understood Draco’s message to you. Ms Lofland you may have a blood replenishing potion whenever you are in need of it, you do not need to flatter me and offer meaningless help to procure the potion.”

“I know that professor, and I truly wasn’t trying to flatter you, I really do enjoy potion-making. My offer is sincere,” Nex urged, unwilling to let the conversation go astray.

“Very well then. Your interest is noted. I will send a letter if I am in need of assistance.” Snape turned back to the papers on his desk, letting Nex know that she was free to leave.

\--

Charms was always fascinating because most of the spells she learned had nothing to do with defensive or offensive magic, they were just extremely useful everyday sort of spells, most of which Nex had never even heard of. 

Professor Flitwick was a curious fellow. He got excited over the smallest of things and so was always extremely hyper around Nex. He was the one person that Nex didn’t really mind asking her questions about her magical upbringing because it was hard to quell his curiosity. 

The Hufflepuffs were a friendly group. They weren’t overly assuming, they were polite, they included her in their conversations and were overall a very friendly group. Nex walked into the library more than once and spotted a group of Hufflepuff 5th years reading ‘What You Need To Know About Elves’ and the same group nonchalantly came up to her after dinner and struck up a conversation about the law system in a typical elven city. Even though it was annoying, Nex realized that the students were trying to get to know her and not shut her out. 

Hannah Abbot in particular was a good acquaintance. She wasn’t asking Nex probing questions about her race, but merely pointed things out to Nex around Hogwarts, showed her secret passageways, made sure she was caught up with her spellwork, and told her the latest gossip. Hannah liked to talk about Harry Potter a lot. Nex didn’t necessarily mind much because she was well on her way to becoming friends with the Hannah, but sometimes the report on every move the boy made was exasperating. Of course Nex knew of Harry Potter, it wasn’t like elven cities lived under large rocks and received no news of the wizarding world, but so far, Nex hadn’t seen the boy act extraordinary in any way and chose not to assume anything until she saw proof. 

One thing she did admit was that he was an amazing flier. The moment Nex saw him soaring on the quidditch field on his broom, she wanted to try it herself. Of course there were students that felt strongly that an elf had no place among their ranks. Most of the school had started overlooking her since she was trying to keep a low profile, but once Nex asked Madam Hooch if she could try flying to see if she was good enough for a quidditch team it seemed that several students snapped. Quidditch was a big deal at Hogwarts and apparently Nex had insulted a large group of Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and even Gryffindors. They marched towards Nex across the field and Nex eyed them, noting that they had their wands drawn and looked ready for a serious fight. She relaxed her stance and didn’t move even as they surrounded her and a pompous Ravenclaw stepped forward.

“Excuse me Lofland, but you have no right being on the quidditch field. Dumbledore might have let you attend this school, but that certainly doesn’t mean you have access to quidditch. Now leave.” 

The ring of students pointed their wands directly at Nex but she held her ground. “Okay, okay, I get that you’re all a little…overexcited. You don’t want me to fly, but I want to fly and I don’t give a fuck about what you want, so we’re at an impasse.”

The group of students shifted, more than a couple of them looked at their spokesperson for guidance.

“I do want to warn you, however,” Nex cautioned, “I am a dark elf. Do you really want to try to fight me?”

She stared down the students with her red eyes nearly glowing and the air grew tense as they waited for someone to make the first move. Everyone jumped when two red-haired teens hopped into the ring and slung their arms around Nex’s shoulders.

“We didn’t know that this group was here to confront you.”

“Yah honestly we just wanted to see if you had any quidditch skills.”

“And before a fight broke out we were going to valiantly try to rescue you.”

“So you would be forever indebted to us.”

“But it seems like she had things handled Fred.”

“Oh don’t I know it Georgie, you know I saw it.”

“You stood up to these gits with your sexy curly hair and those beautifully tailored and ‘tight’ robes and that cute little ass—“ 

One of the twins slapped a hand over the other’s mouth, “She’s not ready for that Fred my boy.”

Their banter had suffiently diffused the mood and students began to slink away, three Slytherins the last to leave, casting murderous glances behind them. Nex turned an amused glare on the overly friendly twins. “I didn’t need help.”

“My dear, you didn’t need our help, you wanted it. Now let’s go see if you have any quidditch skills, aye?”

\--

Her unofficial quidditch tryouts with the twins had gone surprisingly well and they promised to keep teaching her until the quidditch tryouts occurred. They had also promised some other things, Fred especially, and while she hadn’t immediately taken them up on their offer, it had been tempting. 

Umbridge was just as bad as she had been at the beginning of term. If anything she had gotten worse. Ever since that first week of nonstop detentions, Nex had been more careful. It wasn’t because she was scared of Umbridge, it wasn’t because she had given up and was going to accept her treatment, it was because of Dumbledore and the damn letters he kept on sending her. He never requested her presence in his office, but the letters he sent were more than enough to convince her he was closely watching her every move. Apparently Dumbledore’s protection came at a high cost. But considering how rocky the beginning of term had been, Nex had been actively trying to stay out of Umbridge’s office. It was really difficult. Umbridge hated Nex with a vengeance and more than once Nex wondered if she had dealings with elves before to account for her extremely dislike of her. 

And on top of the constant insults from Umbridge, her classes were boring. Boring because Nex was learning nothing from the textbook she was being forced to read. Nex was puzzled why she was even put into a Defense class in the first place. Dumbledore should have known that as an elf, the first things she had learned was how to defend herself. And how to attack. She had years and years of personal and academic experience and these wizarding classes wouldn’t help her in the slightest. 

Draco was another matter altogether. He was in a couple of her classes such as potions and transfiguration. He hadn’t talked to her since she had pointed out his discrimination of blood lines and she didn’t blame him either. She had said all of that to him because she didn’t want him to get to know her. The way he had looked at her was already telling enough and Nex didn’t dare stray into the territory of elf and wizard relationships. It was hard to not glance at him from the corner of her eye. She would catch a glimpse of blonde hair while in the library and look up to see his tall, agile form browsing the shelves, searching, his hair would fall into his eyes and he would brush it away with a long pale hand, the strands of hair glinting in the low light. Once or twice his pale grey eyes had locked with hers and they had stared at each other for a long minute, neither wanting to sever whatever connection they had made. Grey stared into red, she saw something there, it almost looked like longing, but then he would look down, she would return to her book, he would walk away, but she would remember. 

\--

Snape requested her assistance on a gloomy Saturday morning. Nex had just walked down to great hall for breakfast, staring outside the windows and hoping she could get out of this repressive building for the whole day. She sat down next to Hannah quietly and made herself a strong cup of tea. Nex had just taken the first sip when a light hand landed on her shoulder. 

“Ms. Lofland, if you are free today, I would like to request your presence down in my office.”

“Of course professor, what time?”

“As soon as you have finished your meal.”

He walked away, robes billowing as usual, and Nex returned to her tea. Hannah broke from her stunned silence and scooted closer to Nex, whispering furiously at her, “What the bloody hell was that? I thought you told me that Dumbledore told you that you couldn’t get into trouble with the professors again!”

Nex rolled her eyes, “I didn’t get into trouble with Snape. I offered my assistance in potion-making or whatever he needed because I enjoy it.”

“You…you offered your weekends to Snape just so you could do more work?”

“I just wanted to make sure that I was making good relationships with the professors and since I actually enjoy potions it made sense at the time…but honestly I’m kind of regretting it now…” Nex looked longingly outside, towards the forbidden forest. She had waited all week to spend her entire Saturday in nature and recharge a little and now her hopes were dashed.

Hannah caught her glance out the window. “Do you…like have elven urges for nature again?”

Nex smoothed her hands down her face, “It’s not like I’m some wood elf hippie that can’t be among civilized people for more than two hours. It’s just…it feels better out there. It refreshes me in a way. And I can feel more.”

“So you’re like a battery and you get charged more when you go outside?”

“Uh…I suppose…in the crudest of ways…maybe. I don’t really remember a lot of my muggle studies but I have an idea of what you’re referencing.”

Hannah laid a sympathetic hand on Nex’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about Snape. Just go and help him for a couple hours and I’m sure he’ll let you go.”

Nex laid down her tea, feeling a little sick inside, and laughed humorlessly. “Sure, Snape will just let me go early after I asked him if I could help him. Well, I might as well go now, see you.” 

Nex walked towards the dungeons, contemplating what Snape would have her do for him, and not noticing the grey eyes that followed her way out the door.


End file.
